narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aichi Goron
Aichi Goron (ゴロン愛知, Goron Aichi) is a main character in the prequel Naruto: Nakaido Gaiden and then becomes a major antagonist in Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer. She is a former tokubetsu jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure and member of Team Naruto. After learning about a terrible secret, she defects from Konoha and becomes a member of the Shinjiro Ten-Ja Group, becoming the most powerful member and current leader of The Nine. She is also known as the last experiment of Kabuto Yakushi. Background Aichi was born to the farmer Minori Goron and his wife Jun, who was a retired shinobi, and lived in the Land of Skies near Luragakure. After her 4th birthday, her home was invaded by rogue shinobi looking for medical materials for their wounded comrade. Minori and Jun intervened and tried to fight them off, but were utterly overpowered. The conflict grew out of control and Aichi watched as her parents were subsequently killed by the rogues. One of the rogues tried to comfort Aichi, apologizng for killing her parents in self defense. However, the girl ran off into the unknown. Aichi wandered for days until she passed out from hunger and exhaustion. After being exposed to the elements, she developed pneumonia and was on the verge of death when she was found by Kabuto Yakushi, who became a traveller searching for the true means of everlasting life. He used his medical ninjutsu to nurse the girl back to health and fed her. After Aichi regained consciousness, she attached herself to Kabuto and became his travelling companion. She was taught basic ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu and trained everyday to become stronger. Around the time she was six, she came down with an unknown terminal illness that greatly damaged her DNA. Kabuto, who had grew attached to Aichi and maybe even loved her, came up with a plan to save her. Using a vial of Sasuke Uchiha's blood, he painstakingly fused it with various enzymes and proteins and matched it the girl's biological structure to create a serum and transmuted its DNA confurations into Aichi to repair her DNA and restore her cells. However, what he didn't expect was for the genes to mutate Aichi in a new way. Once she was fully healed, she continued her travelling with Kabuto until they were caught by Kumogakure shinobi. Kabuto ordered Aichi to run and fended off the shinobi while she fled. It was unknown what happened to Kabuto, but Aichi began travelling alone again. After about a few months, Aichi, who was hungry and tired, passed out within the forests of the Land of Fire. Naruto Uzumaki, who was returning from a mission, found the girl and took her home with him. In Konoha, the girl was healed and was asked what happened to her and where she came from. Aichi couldn't answer the question, for the Uchiha genes in her DNA messed with her memory from long ago, developing a cloudy type of amnesia. Aichi was eventually adopted as the daughter of one of the medic-nin, who regularly gave her check-ups. When she turned nine, she felt a strange urge to find out what happened to her in her past. She felt as if the only way to do that was to become strong. She entered the ninja academy on her path to become a ninja. She was surprised at how well she was doing in class, and wondered if her cloudy past was a reason. She became tied up with Gen Nakaido, one of her peers, and became determined to improve over him. Personality When she was younger, Aichi was a shy and nervous person. Due to living on her own with just her parents, she wasn't very fond towards strangers. After her parents were killed and she was taken care of by Kabuto, Aichi grew attached to him and decided to become strong and determined like him. She grew to admire Kabuto for saving her many times and even resolved to free him if he was still alive. Deep inside her, however, there was a pit of anger and hatred towards the rogue ninja who murdered her parents and Kumogakure for attacking her and Kabuto and seperating them. As the years passed and she became a genin, despite losing her memories of both events clearly, she possessed this hatred and allowed it to fester with in her. The anger and grief from these events and refusing to let Gen die in front of her during the Chūnin exams awakened her Sharingan. During her days in the academy and even further into Nakaido Gaiden, Aichi always had the drive to do better than anyone. Though it was initally because she thought she wanted to be a good shinobi, it was revealed that the Uchiha DNA in her body drove her to avenge her parents and Kabuto for what was done to them. At first, she couldn't stand Gen and his identical goals, and was rash in working alone. Evenutally, the two worked well together with their teammate Enma Getsou and became best friends. Aichi and Gen then became lovers. Despite her friendships and love, her need for revenge eventually overtook her. When she learned from Otoshi Nagare that she was being watched due to having Sasuke Uchiha's blood in her veins and the Sharingan, Aichi's rage overflowed. She began to believe that the entire village kept her there as a weapon or a bargaining chip to be used or thrown away. When she encountered Gen on her way out of the village, she tearfully told him that he was dead to her, no matter much she loved him. The thought of killing Gen after their battle was so great, she awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan. After defecting the village, nearly 13 years later, Aichi has grown in a different woman. She is now more calculative and cunning, planning out everything she has to do and looking at all the variables. She is also a powerful speaker, able to rally all of the Nine to whichever cause Daigaru wants her to speak of. She is not above reprimanding or punishing her subordinates for their wrongdoings, like when she nearly strangled Tetsugu to death for failing to kill Sanhiro Kimza. However, she does care for her comrades as well and protects them whenever they can't defend themselves. She also greatly loves Gen, despite their falling out years before. She still retains her anticipation for a rematch with him. Her love for Gen eventually overpowers her willing to assist Daigaru in his plans. When learned that Gen died fighting Otoshi, she was shaken, but continued to help Shinjiro as a fellow operative. After hearing Otoshi belittling him and learning from Sanhiro that Gen loved her as well and forgave her long ago, she turns against the organization and resolved to fight against them in Gen's name. Sasuke Uchiha also says that he and Aichi are same, not only because the two of them share DNA, but also because both of them both lost people they cared about. They initally fought against one mortal enemy, but then also turned against Konoha and vowed to destroy it in vengeance. However, in the end, the love of someone they cared about changed their hearts and allowed them to forgive and be forgiven. Appearance As a child, Aichi had wavy, shoulder length dark brown hair that frames her face and bright hazel eyes. Her hair initially shoulder length, but then grows to her upper back when she is a genin and chūnin, and then to her middle back and remains that way for the rest of the series so far. She also has bangs that cover her forehead that slowly spread out over time. When she was a child, before she was attacked by the rogue shinobi, she wore a yellow kimono with green and white flowers, white knee-length tabi socks and sandals. During her travelling with Kabuto, she wore a plain white shirt, black shorts, and blue sandals. After becoming a genin, she then wore a red jacket, white t-shirt, and black and white shorts. Finally after becoming a tokubetsu jōnin until up to her defection from the village, she wore the standard Konoha shinobi uniform consisting of a green flak jacket, long sleeved blue shirt, and blue pants. Unlike other uniforms however, she had a sheath in the back for her tantō. She initally wore a blue forehead protector with the insignia of Konoha emblazoned on the metal guard. She took it off and tossed it away while in the forest after she supposedly killed Gen during their final battle, declaring no longer had no reason to wear it. During Ketsu Chronicles: The Last Sealer, 13 years after her defection, Aichi has grown into a tall and beautiful woman, and her curves have grown. She initally wore the standard uniform of the Nine, consisting of an red armored combat vest covered by a white cloak with a hood and a red stripe going down each of the sleeves, the insignia of Shinziro on the front of the cloak and the kanji for the number nine on the back. As the leader of the Nine, she had a white and black sash going around her waist. After joining Konoha in their fight against Shinjiro, he wore an unzipped blue and white vest, long sleeved black shirt with blue and white designs, black shorts with a blue sash around her waist, and knee length white socks. There are silver guards on her shoulders, forearms, thighs and shins. She still doesn't wear a forehead protector, but has the insignia of Konoha on her sash. Abilities Even she was young, Aichi has displayed incredible prowess in combat. Due to training with Kabuto at the age of five, Aichi had already displayed skill in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu eqivalent to a graduating academy student. Despite being very intelligent, Aichi is more of hands-on learning, wanting to see how everything works. In the academy, she scored the highest in genjutsu, assetiveness, and knowledge while second to Gen in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and teamwork, making the two equals. When Aichi was teamed up with Gen and Enma on Naruto's team, Naruto took the time to notice that she and Gen were similar to him and Sasuke when they were younger. Throught her battles with many foes, she was able to improve from her battles and become better. After activating her Sharingan, she gains the abilities to copy other techniques and add them to her skillset. By the time she becomes a tokubetsu jōnin, she is able to defeat Usuru, a powerful S-rank shinobi. By the end of Nakaido Gaiden, she defeats Gen, once considered to be more powerful than she was, on equal terms. By the time she was introduced in The Last Sealer, Aichi was considered one of the most powerful S-rank shinobi in the world, as indicated by her rank of Number One in the Nine. Her strength is shown when she is able to defeat four Luragakure jōnin alone and overpowers three of her own teammates. She shows her prowess by fighting the Kimza Seven without difficulty and even taking down Sanhiro, Art, and Genzo in a 3-on-1 clash. Daigaru even states that she is about half as powerful as Kazumiyoji is. Later on, in War Against Ten-Ja, she is able to fight and defeat Otoshi, despite the latter being permanently disabled. She is also able to defeat Sanhiro and fight evenly with Sasuke for a short amount of time. She reaches such a level as to actually hold back Daigaru, who is empowered with the Guardian Beast Chakra Form and survive. During the final battle in the series, she is powerful enough to fight Zin, the Guardian Beast Clone, on even ground. Taijutsu Aichi is considered an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, and possesses incredible taijutsu skills. Even during her academy days, Aichi had considerable skill with taijutsu due to training with Kabuto long before. Her skill enables her to keep up with taijutsu specialists above her ranking. Her best examples were defeating Usuru in hand-to-hand combat and taking down Genzo Nekiogama and Art Uzūba alone. She is best known as the 'Phantom Hand of the Nine', her attacks swift and silent, yet dealing an incredible amount of damage per strike. Aichi is incredibly strong for a kunoichi. Even when she was 10, she was able to punch a decent-sized dent in a tree. Her strength continued to rise during Nakaido Gaiden, like when she picked up a shinobi three times her size and slammed him into the ground, though it required great effort. After joining Shinjiro, her strength seemed to skyrocket over the years. In her next appearance, she was able to lift two Luragakure shinobi by their necks and toss them meters away. She was also capable to stop Genzo's Steel Release: Giant Alloy Drill with her bare hands and use its weight to slam Genzo. Aichi's speed was considerable, despite being slower than Gen in her academy and genin days. Over time, she trained her speed and dexterity to become one of the fastest shinobi in the series. During the series, her speed helped her to evade attacks that would've otherwise injured or killed her. After her Sharingan reaches full maturity, she is able to combine it with her speed to dodge multiple attacks from multiple opponents effortlessly. Later on, even without her Sharingan, Aichi is a fast opponent, her Body Flicker Technique upgrading into the more offensive Flash Flicker Technique. Genjutsu Though not her best area of expertise, Aichi is well versed with genjutsu. Before unlocking her Sharingan, she was able to find out the nature of genjutsu and dispel it with hand signals and had the ability to lessen the effects of genjutsu with mental focus. After activating her Sharingan, she is able to create genjutsu for various measures, mostly for gathering information. Her Sharingan also enables her to copy powerful genjutsu from many opponents. Irozu Secret Genjutsu: World of Shards is an example. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Aichi naturally has an affinity for Wind Release techniques. This enables her to use techniques by expelling air out of her mouth and reaches such a level, she can manipulate air currents around her to her liking. Her Wind Release techniques are considered some of the most powerful in the entire world. After activating her Sharingan, she is able to learn Water Release, Earth Release, and Fire Release techniques. In conjunction with training, she is able to use her Sharingan to copy elemental techniques and learn how to create others as well. However, due to the flaws in her Sharingan, she is unable to learn Lightning Release techniques. Sharingan Aichi, due to having Uchiha DNA grafted into her, possesses the Sharingan. She first awakened her Sharingan in the Forest of Death during the Chūnin exams. The grief and anger over both her parents' deaths and Kabuto's capture, along with the prospect of losing Gen and Enma became the catalyst for its activation. When she activated it, they both had one tomoe in each eye, enabling her to copy her opponents' hand movements to predict what attack they would use next. Her eyes would then mature to two tomoe in each eye during her battle with Gen in the finals of the Chūnin exam. They finally matured to the full three tomoe after she became a chūnin a year later. Aichi's Sharingan is unique due to having her own blood combined with Uchiha DNA. For one, unlike most Sharingan, Aichi's Sharingan is a darkened hazel color. However, this also gives it great weaknesses. For one, despite having the tomoe needed, Aichi cannot actively copy abilities with her Sharingan alone. She has to use a special genjutsu to use that effect instead. Even so, she cannot learn Lightning Release techniques and it takes extra effort to learn Fire Release techniques. Also, her Sharingan used to defy her orders, trying to activate or deactivate on its own at random intervals, leaving her vulnerable in intense fights. Eventually, she learned how to overcome this and full her faulty Sharingan to its fullest. Mangekyō Sharingan Aichi activated her Mangekyō Sharingan after supposedly killing her lover Gen in mortal combat. Aichi's Mangekyō Sharingan takes on the form of a thick ring cut into three symmetrical pieces with three circles on the outer edge. Thanks of this ascension in skill, Aichi became able to copy techniques without her special genjutsu. The Uchiha DNA in her body also became used to her own DNA and melded together more successfully, allowing her to control her dōjutsu completely. She can use her left Mangekyō to use a genjutsu known as Shinjiro, in which the target is taken into a red and gray mental world and is bombared with a powerful wall of energy that damages them in real life from the inside. The right Mangekyō can use the ninjutsu Inryōkukami, in which she can increase the gravitational pull around her instantly. Its intensity starts at 'Ichi', where the target is merely unable to take a step, to 'Go', where a black hole is created and eats away at the surrounding area rapidly. After mastering both of her Mangekyō abilities, she can manifest Susanoo as well, using it for the first time to defend against Daigaru during her defection from Shinjiro. She improves with this ability significantly until she is able to use a Complete Body-Susanoo capable of taking on Zin on its own. Her Susanoo is armed with a Kusarigama-like weapon at its wrist which can extend by its chain to attack and capture distant opponents and a short sword that is capable of attacking multiple times in one swing. Mental Prowess Aichi has displayed various mental attributes during the series. Her intelligence enabled her to learn basic ninja skills at the tender age of six, enabling her to rise above much of her classmates when she completed ninja academy. Her intelligence increases gradually over time and allows her to overcome various obstacles. She uses the knowledge of genjutsu to create a self-inflicted genjutsu to compensate the weaknesses in her Sharingan. Aichi also has fierce determination to do her absolute best. During Nakaido Gaiden, no matter how powerful or cunning the opposition was, Aichi tried her absolute best to win her battles. Even when she was faced with defeat, she stood tall and performed to the best of her abilities. As the years passed and she became a member of Shinjiro, Aichi never lost her resolve in whatever she did. Even when faced with Otoshi, who was far stronger and smarter than she was, Aichi stayed determined to face her opponent and win. No matter how much she was injured or belittled, she never took defeat without a fight and stood up and tried again. Stats Trivia *According to Ishiino Gerdo's databook: **Aichi's hobbies are drinking tea, training, cooking, making and reviewing battle strategies, reading her old scrapbook, and watches trees sway in the wind. **Aichi's favorite food is herbal-seasoned roasted tuna with lemon juice and her favorite is various kinds of jellies. **She has completed 381 official missions in total: 53 D-rank, 110 C-rank, 106 B-rank, 84 A-rank, and 28 S-rank **She wishes for a rematch with Gen Nakaido and Naruto Uzumaki. She also wants to fight Sasuke Uchiha, Kazumiyoji Hazuma, and Daigaru Meitochi **Aichi's favorite words are "Memories" and "Reconnection" *Aichi is tied with various high-level shinobi for the third highest stat rating in the Ketsu Chronicles series. **She is the youngest shinobi of this group with this stat rating. *Aichi's name was once Aichi Uchiha, but it was changed due to the storyline being in another period in time. *Aichi and Gen Nakaido have various contrasts and comparisons: **Both Gen and Aichi tied for the first highest grades in ninja academy. **Both have access to four of the basic elements. **Gen was said to have inherited the Will of Fire while Aichi recieved the Curse of Hatred. **Both have a rivalry and relationship that resembled the one between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Gen and Naruto wanted to bring their friend home and pull them away from the darkness, while Aichi and Sasuke wanted revenge and the power to do so.